Caution
by silversprinklez10
Summary: A NoochM fanfic. Oneshot. "Why am I cautious? How can I possess free will before robots with free will are released to the public? Well, I can answer that for you. I can tell you why I shouldn't exist. Why I'm actually a monster."


_**Hey people! Yeah, Keeping Balance is going to take a long time to finish/upload. If any of my brothers happen to be reading this, please don't hog the computer. Much love. Remind me to stick to one shots. This is an idea I had, and why not post it and prove to people that I don't only write about Captain Sparklez and Merome? Hope you all enjoy.**_

Mat(NoochM) PoV

"Hey, Mat, I bet I'm stronger than you! Let's lift weights and see who's stronger!"

Even though Mitch won that contest, I knew I had more power than he would ever have. I had never wanted to be a weapon of mass destruction. But I couldn't change the way I was created. No one could, without erasing my memories. None of my friends would dare mess with my systems, even if I asked them to. Not that they knew what I could do. If they did, I'd be dead, if they could kill me.

"Hey, Mat, what powers were you programmed with? Can you do anything cool?"

That day, I lied to Preston about my abilities. Well, I didn't exactly lie. I didn't tell the entire truth. I showed him my ability to imitate anyone's voice and my ability to power electronic devices, but that was about it. I told him the reason for this lack of abilities was my free will, which other robots lack. But this free will had come with a horrible cost, another power I never intend to tell Preston. The reason my free will was possible came with a horrible cost.

"You know, Mat, you should be more cautious. Why do you have take unnecessary risks like that?"

Robots in nature aren't cautious at all. Especially ones with free will, in factories unseen to most people. Lack of caution is why free will robots haven't exactly been realised to the public yet. But what Rob doesn't know is that unlike other robots, I know the importance of caution, thus allowing me safe to humans. But that reasoning for my caution should declare me unsafe with humans. One wrong move on my part, and my world might no longer exist. That's how powerful I am. And that fact terrifies me.

"Mat, what's your worst fear?"

I told Vikk I didn't have any fears because I'm a robot. But with free will comes fears. And it makes me even more afraid that my worst fear will eventually happen. That fear is losing my friends. For ages, I had been alone and planned on staying that way, but after meeting Rob and Preston, I felt happier. It takes my mind off of who I really am. But I know I'll outlive them. The amount of power stored in me is enough for me to last almost forever. I try not to think about that, or the future far ahead.

"Mat, would you rather want to be a hero or be a tyrant?"

"Probably a hero," I said to Jerome that day.

When he asked me why, I told him people would give me respect and praise me instead of fearing me. Jerome kinda just accepted the fact I said that, because I'm that type of person. At least, that's what Jerome thinks. But really, having extreme power and not being greedy makes you want this world to remain the same. I wouldn't want to trade my friends for tyranny. Living as long as I have makes you appreciate friends. Especially when most of that time was in isolation.

"Hey, Mat, what is your goal in life?"

I told Ashley I wanted to be the most important person in the world and I wanted to be honored by all. That's the type of answer you'd expect from a jag like me. But only half of what I said is true. I am pretty much the most important person to ever exist; I decide the fate of this planet. But I don't want to be known. I'm afraid of what others will think about someone who could destroy Minecraft whenever they want. Who would be friendly to a deadly weapon? It doesn't help that I'm extremely hard to kill.

Only Lachlan has the slightest clue of how powerful I am. He knows I contain great power, but not how much. He thinks I might have the power to destroy just a park using the maximum of my power. Maybe even a city. But that's not even close to the damage I can do. I could do far worse.

Lachlan and I were walking in the park. Everything was normal until we ran into a couple that wasn't friendly in an area close to an alleyway. Well, we didn't know they weren't friendly until they pretty much forced us into the alleyway and pinned Lachlan under who-knows-what. After that, their attention was on me. I still to this day remember exactly what they said, partly because robots tend to have very good memories. We don't forget things like most beings.

"Aw, little robot all alone, separated from his master," the girl said. "What's the poor thing gonna do?"

Her boyfriend's muscles were bulging, like they wanted to pop. I've never liked the guys who showed off every single talent they have, even though my friends think I'm that type of person. I don't brag about everything, although my friends think I do. But it's all apart of the disguise, preventing my friends from seeing the monster I am. Let my friends see me as a trolly evil, not a serious evil.

"Well, ready to hack into this one?" the boy asked.

"I think so," the girl responded. "The poor thing won't know what hit him. The usual shock first? We can both feel it at the same time this time. We have the proper space."

No. That was the only word going through my head. No. No. No. Even though the two are doing bad things, they're going to kill themselves if they do that. They'll release a certain percentage of my energy to shock them for no good reason, but unlike with other robots, that percentage of my power will vaporize them. I had tried to struggle to break free, but the boy held me there. Just as I thought, when the energy was released, terrible things happened. Things I don't want to talk about. I still remember the screams no one else except for Lachlan heard, and the smell of burnt flesh.

I had ran over to Lachlan and freed him from the rubble; let's call it rubble. His face had horror written all over it. I refused to look into his eyes for the rest of the trip, and we never talked about it since, for good reason. Why would either of us want to talk about something like that? I hope he hasn't told anyone about what happened yet. At least he doesn't know the percentage of energy released. Well, at least I hope he doesn't.

You may be wondering who I am. You know I'm a robot named Mat. I have friends, who don't know the dark side of me. You may wonder what the relevance of what I told you is, and why those memories define who I truly am. Why am I cautious? How can I possess free will before robots with free will are released to the public? Well, I can answer that for you. I can tell you why I shouldn't exist. Why I'm actually a monster.

I am the result of an experiment done by scientists. They had wanted to test efficient methods to eliminate enemies during a war. I was created for this purpose, but during testing, the scientists said I was too dangerous. They shut me down and threw me in a junkyard, which was a big mistake. You may be wondering, why did they say I was too dangerous? Well, that's because I have the power to destroy an entire server. No, I have the power to destroy all of Minecraft.

I was in the junkyard for quite a while when a mechanic found me. He wanted to use me to make a free willed robot. And he did. He repaired to have the same abilities, due to a lack of supplies, but changed my behavior, or purpose of existing, but somehow preserving my memories as a weapon. Some robots are meant to be tutors, others maids. I was designed to be a human who can live. So, even though my initial purpose was to be a weapon, my purpose was changed to simply existing and the ability to make decisions on my own. So basically, I'm a bomb worse than an atomic bomb who can choose when and where to detonate. You don't want to be my enemy.

I told you earlier the scientists thought I was too dangerous. Well, they were right. But they didn't dispose of me properly, so here I am, alive, and a danger to the world. Sometimes, I wish I could shut myself down, but I was reprogrammed by the mechanic to be impossible to shut down. I couldn't run out of energy because I have too much energy, and it doesn't take a lot of power to run myself. I have a self-healing mechanism installed in me, so I can't tear myself apart. So not only am I alive, I'm indestructible.

I always pretend that I'm happy. I pretend I don't want to die. I would already be dead if I could be. Unfortunately, my body heals itself and I can't drain my energy because there is too much in me. I hate my existence, and my wish is to die a peaceful death. But I stick around, constantly refuelling myself, to make my friends happy. Why? So when the Earth becomes corrupt, I can make a fresh start. All I am is life's reset button when things spiral out of control. Because any other explanation of myself would be an explanation that would kill me inside.

Imagine your world ending in the span of 5 seconds. If I wanted to, I could do that. But I don't want to. But people would think I'm evil because of my power. That's why I don't share my secret. And that's also why every move I make is full of caution. Over the years I've been alive, I've changed a lot. I've changed the way I look so many times, if my creator saw me, he'd never recognize me. Especially because I go by Mat, and not what he named me. My real name is Nooch, but I haven't told anyone that yet.

_**Yeah, hope you enjoyed. Peace. I need to go to bed soon. Yeah.**_

_**-Sprinklez**_


End file.
